Metro 2034: Bold New World
by CometEJay00
Summary: After the crippling defeat of the Reds at D6, Artyom must go on a new journey that will take him to the ends of the Metro and Moscow while discovering new friends and old enemies. Taking place 3 months after the Redemption ending of Last Light. Artyom x Anna/ AU M rated for Strong Language, Violence and Sexual Situations.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The First Step

Within a few months after the battle of D6, the Red army has been defeat and freed lots of their stations for they been absorbed into the Polis allowing them to pull resources and manpower for their continued conflicts with the Nazi stations.

Artyom is within his room in the D6 bunker lying on his bed remembering his previous journey with the baby Dark One giving humanity a chance. "I wonder where he is now," he thought as through his past quest he had bonded with the little one.

He gets off his bed and looks into the mirror to see his treasured AK-74M sitting on the table being used on his many missions and the several scars on his face that he gain from those same missions.

"Artyom, report to the main command center, Miller is waiting for you," a rookie ranger said appearing at the doorway.

Artyom gets on his Ranger combat outfit and slings his AK rifle on his back along with a PMM pistol on his leg hoister to go down the hallway to meet with his commanding officer. "Been 3 months and things have gotten less hectic without the Red Line being a major threat," he thought as he remembers his final battle with the Reds in the battle that save D6 but destroyed a majority of the Red's military to the point of being crippled unable to protect their borders from the Polis and Ranger forces.

Artyom noticed some rangers with one of them giving him a friendly nudge on the arm. "Hey Artyom nice work at the Red Line offensive," one ranger said.

"Those commie bastards didn't know what hit them," the other ranger said.

"Thank guys," Artyom said as they goes towards the armory where he can grab some supplies for his trip.

"Oh hey the big man is here," a rookie Ranger said looking excited to meet with Artyom.

"Oh hello Adam," Artyom greeted the ranger who is about 3 years younger to his 24 years of age.

"You are a legend. I'm so glad to be working beside you," he said.

"Who is going along on this mission?" Artyom asked.

"We are going to aid a Stalker from Polis named Yuri who is quite the badass himself," Adam said.

"Anyone else?" he asked.

"Well there is that cute lady Anna," he said as Artyom jolts his head with his eyes widen at the mention of the name.

"Anna?" he asked having not seen her since she went off to the Red line to protect it months ago.

"Yeah, a woman with brown hair, piercing blue eyes and a nice ass along with a great rack; any man would want to bed that," Adam said as Artyom has a flash of memory where he had tender moment with Anna.

"Artyom please make me feel not alone in this world," Anna's moans echoes in his mind remembering that time of vulnerability between the two.

"Hope she's okay," Artyom said despite thinking before she was an unflinching ice queen but before they had sex he saw sparks of tenderness under her cold yet beautiful shell.

"Well, we should stock up," Adam said as they go to the armory's front to see a wide assortment of pre war and Metro made weapons on display.

Artyom has a sizeable amount of bullets right now to spend as he pays for ammo, fillers and a Saiga-12 shotgun.

"Gee, I can only get a stupid Bastard out of my allowance," Adam said as he puts on the carbine on his back to go into the main command center of D6 to see General Miller bound to a wheelchair along with a tall heavily built man of 6'1 in height with dark tan complexion, black hair and brown eyes clad in combat armor head to toe.

"Well Artyom and Adam, I need you sharp for this one. You will aid Yuri here to go grab some spare supply on the surface in a collapsed police station and bring them to Polis," Miller said.

"You guys will get a health amount of bullets for your troubles. So General where is your precious icy siren?" Yuri teased.

"Any minute now, oh speak of the devil," Miller said as his daughter comes in with her green ranger combat outfit with a SVD on her back and an AS Val folded in her backpack.

"Hello father," Anna goes up to the officer giving him a salute and soon after giving him a big hug. "You still hold up okay?" Anna asked feeling worried.

"I'm fine Anna don't worry about me, just be careful out there," he said as Anna turns around to see Artyom making them both feel very awkward but at the same feel at ease seeing one another again.

"Hey Anna good to see you in excellent health," Artyom said as flashes of memoires appeared in his head on the day he went to fight alongside the Rangers to hear her words.

"Be safe Rabbit and give them hell for everyone," her voice echoed as these words were spoken before he went off to fight the Reds with her placing a hand on the door of the train before he was send off to fight.

"Ditto to you too Artyom; you grew quite the reputation. Can't call you rookie anymore," Anna said being close to him being strangely drawn to him.

"You can still call me rabbit," he teased as she gives a small smirk.

"I'll keep that in mind," she said as Yuri and Adam are behind breaking up their little moment.

"Okay youngsters, we are going to hit the station; ready for this?" Yuri asked as they both nod their heads with Yuri loading up his RPD putting it on his back. "Good, time to bag some stacks. Come on to the trains," Yuri leads on with the young adults behind him.

"So how was guard duty in the Red Line stations?" Artyom asked.

"It was very dull. After you guys kicked all the Reds into the next century. Nothing went down except the often criminal activity," Anna said as they go to the train platform for their train is waiting for them.

The four go into the train for them to head for the far side of Moscow to the police station. Yuri goes up to the front and mans the controls for the train speeds along the tracks. "Alright kiddies, we'll get there within 30 minutes. So kick up your feet and rest easy," Yuri said sitting on the driver's seat.

Artyom, Anna and Adam are in the back. "So you two know each other?" Adam asked the two rangers.

"We were partners in the whole D6 conflict with the Reds. We back each other up pretty well," Anna said.

"Good to know I have two of the best the Rangers have to offer. I'm a bit of a noob compare to the others especially to guys like you," Adam said.

"Don't worry, you follow our lead. You'll do fine," Artyom said.

"Thanks. I'll go keep our brave stalker company up there," Adam goes up the cars leaving the two alone.

An air of tension makes a wall between the two. "Hey Artyom, we haven't had a chance to talk with all the craziness that's been going on for months," Anna said.

"I know and pretty glad I can spend time with you," he said rubbing his hand across her cheek liking her cheekbones.

"Me too but I have to get something off my chest. Remember what we did in the tent when we thought we were going to die," Anna said.

"Yeah I remember we had sex," he said as he saw her brief moment of tenderness and affection which he finds fetching.

"Yes, you know I'm not some whore from the brothel who pushes herself onto any man. I trust you and when you came for me when the traitor got me, I knew I made the right choice," she said.

"I know but I didn't regret the choice either," he said looking into her beautiful blue eyes.

"Oh Artyom," she said with her shell breaking down looking softer.

"So what now?" he asked.

"Well, we start over as partners and friends. Then we'll naturally go through from here and see what happens," she said.

"Kind of hard to befriend a woman I still have fresh memoires banging," Artyom said.

"I bet the memoires of my body kept you busy in your spare time," she teased.

"Maybe," he said sheepishly with her chuckling at his tone.

"Trust me; we'll get there again soon. My rabbit," she kisses him on the cheek with Adam coming in the seeing the two being close.

"I see you two are getting frisky in here," Adam joked seeing the two blushes from embarrassment.

"Can it Adam," Anna said.

"I get it, you wanted your privacy. Too bad I'm here to spoil it," Adam said sitting back into his seat as they head for the far end of the Metro.

Their train stops to an abandoned station with the four coming out of the train for it to be called back to D6 bunker. Their weapons are drawn out and their lights are on cutting through the darkness of the station.

"Keep on your toes; I don't want anyone shitting their pants," Yuri said as a big roar echoes through the hallways with Adam being a bit shaken by this.

"I think I piss myself a bit," Adam being scared with Anna groaning at this.

"Did you get experience outside the stations?" Anna asked.

"No Adam only did guard duty and this mission is suppose to prove he can do grunt work outside D6," Artyom said charging his AK-74M for they are at a door.

"We are just nearby the police station. We should be around a hatch leading us to the surface," Yuri opens the door for everyone pours through it with a dark empty corridor in front of them. "That mutant could be close by. Stand on your toes my friends," Yuri said as they go off with them cautiously walking towards the hatch.

"Man, this is seriously giving me the creeps," Adam said.

"Keep your panties on Adam, stay focus," Anna said wielding her AS-Val silenced assault rifle ready to fire on anything down range.

"What kind of monster was that roaring?" Adam questioned.

"Could be a Nosalis, a giant bear or a demon," Yuri said with a frightful voice making the ready to jump out of his skin at the thought of seeing a demon.

"Hey quit it big guy, your freaking me out here. I hear those demons are fucking vicious," Adam said.

"Yeah I should know I fought a few before in my last journeys," Artyom said.

"Gee man, you're a real badass to fight them and alive multiple times," Adam said sounding very impressed.

"Just trying to survive," Artyom said being very humble about it for they see an empty space which is quite spacious.

"So how much air do you have on your fillers," Yuri asked.

"About 20 minutes of air combined," Artyom said.

"Same here," Anna replied.

"Shit, I only have about 5 minutes of air from my crappy wages," Adam said.

"Better hope we find some spares on the surface," Yuri said as a roar echoes outward with everyone being on edge.

The four search the area to seek and destroy the target from chasing them. Adam with his Bastard carbine out goes into the bathroom to see a rusted door with the roars getting louder,

"Guys, this doesn't look good," Adam said as a big bang deafens the air as the door bursts open with a Watchmen charging at Adam. He fires his weapon but all his shots miss with the beast tackling the rookie into a wall pinning him against it.

The monster is trying to bite his head off but Yuri comes into the bathroom tackling it off Adam and shoving his knife into its neck twisting it hearing it snap instantly killing it.

Anna and Artyom come into a room to see Adam frighten by the experience with his heart racing from the near death encounter. "Adam, are you okay?" Artyom asked sounding concerned with the younger man.

"The kid better toughen up because the wasteland would eat you alive if you don't stay cool like me," Yuri pats him on the shoulder. "Come on Adam let's complete the mission and get back to Polis. I'll treat you to my old mom's hot chocolate," Yuri said.

"Some coco would be nice right now to calm my nerves," Adam said as they go for the ladder. Everyone puts their masks on as they ascend the ladder with Yuri, Artyom, Anna and Adam. "Well at least I have a nice view," Adam looks up seeing Anna's ass fill out her cargo pants nicely.

"Better not look at my ass Adam or I'll kick you right in the balls," Anna said with a scolding tone.

"I won't," he lied looking at her butt shake from her movement. "Man, what sweet round buns she has," he thought taking in the sights as much as possible.

They reach the hatch and swing it open to be on the ruined streets of Moscow. "Good old Moscow, looking as crappy as ever. Let's go get the supplies," Yuri said with the others following him.

"Hey Anna, why not wear any armor?" Adam asked with her wearing the scout ranger clothings.

"I'm wearing light armor under my shirt beside I need to be mobile. I'll climb the building to scout the area," Anna said putting up her hoodie as she goes up a ladder.

"Looking lovely Anna," Adam said on the radio.

"I rather have Artyom watch my ass in combat since you don't seem so capable," Anna said as she cuts the radio for she gets on top of the building wielding her SVD. The three go forward with Anna follow them on the rooftops.

"Hold up," Yuri and the others get behind cover to see several bandits. "How many are there Anna?" Yuri said on the radio.

"About 9 of them armed with Bastards and modified Lolifes. Let's make quick work of them," Anna moves her sights on a bandit's head for the bullet cuts through his skull spreading blood and brain matter across the cracked pavement.

"Take cover, you fucking assholes," the bandits go behind debris and ruined cars to engage in a firefight with Artyom's squad. Artyom pops out of cover to get twin headshots with Adam sending lead into the chest of a reckless bandit.

Yuri lit up a grenade and tosses it towards them. "Move away now," a bandit shouted as they all rolled away from the explosion. He catches one out of cover and puts some rounds into his body with blood scattered across the ground for the bandit falls dead.

Anna easily takes down a couple with precise shots as she trains her Dragunov onto another bandit taking the shot sending him crashing onto the ground. Artyom puts the last bandit down with a headshot clearing the area. They go up to the bandit to see a bunch of fillers on them.

"This is your lucky day Adam," Yuri said as Adam gathers the fillers into his backpack. "Station is up ahead," Yuri said.

Anna leaps onto the next roof to spot the police station but it fallen into a sinkhole. "Damn it, better start digging boys," Anna said on the radio.

Yuri, Adam and Artyom get on top of the police station with Yuri opening a hatch which allows them access inside the station being on top floor. "Look for anything useful like weapons, ammo or medical supplies," Yuri said as they search through the building for anything useful.

Anna is outside watching the perimeter to see a nearby caravan moving by. "Guys, I see a caravan coming through," she said on the radio.

"Are they hostile?" Yuri asked.

"No, their citizens; they might trying to get away from the Red Line stations," Anna said noticing the Red's markings on their vehicles.

"Everyone is trying to get away from that crazy anarchy going on in the deeper stations where the Reds have very limited control," Artyom said as they go onto the weapon lockers to find nothing of worth.

Adam spots a box under a deck to see it's locked as he fires a bullet to destroy the lock and open it revealing some treasure which is two AEK-971s. "Sweet some AEK-971s," Adam said as he tosses them to Yuri folding them and putting them in his backpack.

"In good condition too, keep looking," Yuri said as he finds some MGRs in a box seeing about 200 of them. "Nice," he puts them into his backpack.

Artyom goes into a room to find some boxes to search through them to see some sidearms like 3 PMM pistols and 2 APS machine pistols. "Sweet," he puts them in his backpack.

Adam finds more MGRs which consist of 50 rounds and a box of medicine. "Guys, I found some medicine," Adam said.

"Good, we'll be rolling in the money with these goodies," Yuri said as he sees a locker to see its well preserved. He bashes the lock off and opens it seeing a lovely sight. "Oh boy, it's an AN-94 rifle. The Rangers will be begging for a rifle like this," he folds its buttstock putting it in his backpack.

They survey the entire police station finding some more MGRs, med kits and a few more APS pistols to clean up the station. "Well some excellent finds. Let's get back to Polis and sell this stuff there," Yuri said.

Anna noticed the caravan is getting attacked by Watchmen with their guards getting killed by them. "Guys, that caravan needs our help," Anna takes aim and puts the beast down with a shot to the brain.

"Okay, we are done here anyway. Meet us at the convoy," Artyom said on the radio as Anna nods her head.

"Okay, I hope we can save them," Anna said as she slides down the ladder and assists the civilians.

The beasts ripping though the humans with ease; a guard is trying to blast one with a Duplet shotgun but the monster leaps onto the man and bites into his throat tearing it out with blood scattered onto the ground.

"Dear stay in the truck," a man said wielding his Bastard carbine with his 13 year old daughter in the back of the truck trying to fend off the beasts. He got a few of them with one manage to bypass his bullets tackling him against the truck.

"Daddy no," the girl grabs her revolver with the beast slashing her father across the chest leaving deep wounds on his body. She fires a few shots into the beast with the last one hitting its skull dropping it but it was too late. "Daddy," she said jumping out of the truck and holding him in her arms.

"Alice, for your mother and my own sake keep on living. Meet with your uncle in the Metro 3 line stations, my brother will take care of you sweet pea," her father said as a monster rushes at them with Alice firing her revolver but it clicks empty.

"Oh no," Alice holds her father tight for comfort with the Watchmen lunging at the pair with its fangs bearing out.

The beast gets nailed in the head as it flops besides the girl with Anna coming with her assault rifle holding off the beast with precise shots. "Are you okay?" Anna asked the two seeing the girl is okay but the father is gravely injured from the creature's claws.

"Yeah but my daddy is dying," she said as Anna holds off the beasts with the remaining guards getting killed off.

Artyom and the other arrive to aid wiping out the beast with Adam shooting his Bastard with the last one charging at him. He fires but the bullet gets stuck in the chamber, "Oh shit really."

Artyom turns around seeing Adam talked to the ground and get his neck snapped by the creature's maws. "Damn it," he pulls out his Saiga 12 to fire several slug rounds knocking it off Adam and puts a slug into its head getting blood on his pants and boots.

Artyom looks at Adam to see he has perished. "Adam is dead. Too young to die," he said as he draws out his pistol blasting at two Watchmen easily putting them down.

"More like too young and naive to die," Anna said on the radio.

"That too," Artyom grabs the supplies Adam has gather and put them in his own backpack.

Yuri shoot streams of bullets from his RPD to take out the last Watchmen with the convoy saved or what's left of it. "Shit, Adam's dead and almost everyone in this convoy is dead as well," Yuri said as the little teenage girl is crying on her father's corpse.

"No father, don't leave me just like mom left us," Alice wept as both Artyom and Anna feel sympathize towards the girl.

"We can take the girl with us to Polis," Anna said as they take one of the trucks with Yuri taking the wheel with Artyom and Anna taking Alice in the back of the truck.

"He was gone so fast because of those monsters," Alice weeping still as Artyom has flashes of his own mother been eaten alive by hordes of rats.

"Trust me, I know the feeling," Artyom said.

"Really, you lose people too?" Alice said as they noticed she has striking red hair, dark brown eyes and peach skin with her being quite short around 5'0 tall and thin frame.

"Yes, in this world we have to cherish what we have and then when it disappears we can keep it fondly in our memories so they in a way can live forever within our thoughts," Artyom said.

"That sounds very poetic," Alice said.

"Indeed, never thought you would be the profound type," Anna said sound impressed as well.

"When you get through things I've done, you have lots of time to ponder about such matters. Oh my rudeness, my name is Artyom young lady," he greeted her.

"I'm Anna and the big guy is Yuri," Anna said.

"Hey there, we should get to Polis within the hour," Yuri said.

"My name is Alice, thank you for trying to save us," she said.

"Don't worry about," Anna said as she almost loses her father in the Battle of D6 but she thanked the heavens that wasn't the case. "I wouldn't know what to do if my father died," she said with a frown on her.

"What are you going to do now Alice? Do you have other family?" Artyom asked.

"Well I have an uncle who lives in the deepest parts of the Metro 3 station line," she said as the three are surprised by this. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Those stations are unexplored and the only sure way of getting there would be through the tunnels from Polis but those have collapsed years ago," Yuri said.

"The stations are also across and around the river. So who knows what's over there," Anna said.

"Would you protect me and deliver me to my uncle," Alice said as she takes out 4 magazines of MGRs worth 120 rounds. "I can pay you if you want," she said.

"Thanks, we need the funds to protect you," Artyom said as Anna takes the bullets from her.

"Thank you," she said.

"Good, I don't mind going on an adventure," Yuri said as they go towards Polis.

Within the hour the four manage to reach Polis and stop by the Stalker depot to sell their finds. "Nice excellent work Yuri as always," the keeper said as he sees their goods consist of two AEK-971 rifles, one AN-94 rifle, several APS and PMM pistols, a box of medicine and a hundred of MGRs. "You can keep the rounds as a bonus as well as your payment of over 1500 MGR for your findings," the Keeper said.

"Thanks. Guys, I'll go back to my place to get ready for the trip. You guys gear up at the local shops," Yuri hands them 6 magazines of 30 rounds each. "That should be about 300 rounds. So restock and meet me at the north entrance," Yuri said as he goes off leaving the three behind to go into the underground town.

"Hey Alice, I can see you know how to shoot," Anna said.

"Yes, my daddy trained me himself," Alice said.

"Oh small world, my dad did the same thing. What kind of weapon do you prefer?" she asked.

"Well, a pistol, SMG or a carbine like the Bastard would do just fine," Alice said as Artyom hands her Adam's Bastard.

"Well obviously Adam doesn't need it anymore so you can use it to defend yourself," Artyom said as they go up to the weapon's shop.

"Artyom, welcome back and you have a lovely lady friend with you. A badass like you should get some company," the shopkeeper said as Anna is a bit fluttered by this.

"I'm his battlefield partner," Anna said.

"Oh really, see my wares and see if any please you missy," the shopkeeper said as they buy some ammo for their weapons as well as stock on canned food and medical kits with a new backpack for Alice.

The shop also modified Alice's Bastard with an AK style buttstock, a Kobra red dot sight and a heat sink. "Thank you sir," Alice slings the Bastard along with her revolver on her new hoisters.

"No problem little lady, you need to learn how to fight sooner than later. Good luck on your quest," the shopkeeper said as they go off to the north exit of Polis.

"Good. Let's get going," Yuri said.

"How are we going to get to the Metro 3 line?" Artyom said.

"Well, there is a station we can take to go there but we can only reach it from the surface. But first we have to go through Nazi stations before we get close to make the trip to the surface," Yuri said.

"Things are never easy huh," Artyom sighs.

"For a hero of the Metro it shouldn't be a big challenge right," Anna teased as the gate opens for the four to await their new quest.

"Yeah, right?" Artyom said for the four go on their new quest to take the girl to see her uncle at the unknown sections of Metro Line 3.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Into the Depths

The four person squad goes down the tunnel with no mutants in sight for they go towards Nazi terrain. Artyom feels at ease with people he can trust having his back, "It's such a relief to have back up for once."

"Hey Alice, how are you holding up?" Anna asked.

"A bit shaken but I have gain new hope now," Alice said with a bright smile.

"Hope is the only thing keeping this whole boat called the Metro afloat especially with Polis expanding its reach," Yuri said.

"You think Polis is the key to peace Yuri?" Alice asked.

"Better they taken control then the Nazis. They are the only ones preserving what Russia was and a good chance of revival," Yuri said.

"Polis is doing a good job maintaining peace and order in the 9 upper former Red stations. Many people were actually glad they took control since many people were leaving in droves from the Reds since they were hellholes to begin with," Anna said.

"With control of the main Red stations like the Theater and Armory; we would be better prepared especially with the Nazis," Artyom said as Yuri has a map of the tunnels to look at their position.

"Are we going to go through Nazi terrain?" Anna asked.

"We can use the unmarked tunnels to go through the area and pass on the other side to go towards the Krasnopresnenskaya station which is controlled by Hanza. We can get to the surface from there," Yuri said showing his map with Xs on it.

"You know your way around the tunnels huh?" Alice asked.

"Of course, we Stalkers go where no man or woman had gone before," Yuri said proudly.

They go down the tunnel for awhile to see Yuri pause. "What's wrong?" Artyom asked as Yuri stop by a door for he opens it letting them inside.

"We are near one of the unmarked tunnels I was talking about," he said as they go down the cavernous hall to see large steel box blocking a manhole with a makeshift crane next to it.

Yuri pulls out a remote to control the crate to lift the massive crate off the hole. He opens it letting the others inside with him coming in last. He presses the remote again for the crane sets the box down blocking their path. "No one can lift that box without my remote. With that crate being quite heavy, it isn't going anywhere," Yuri said.

"Pretty clever," Anna said sounding impressed.

"Thank you, now let's go ahead," Yuri said as they turn on their headlights with the rocky walls covered in moss with the air being quite damp.

"Are we near an underground river?" Artyom asked.

"Yeah, with the summer rolling in; all the ice is starting to melt seeping down into the deep underground creating these passageways with outpours of new water," Yuri said as they go into a large area with spacious pools of water scattered all around them with crystals littering the ceiling of the cave.

"It's so pretty in an eerie way," Alice said feeling unnerve with them walking through the dry areas avoiding the water. They see a bunch of shrimp popping out of the water eating up the fish.

"Little buggers must have come through the underground water ways," Yuri said as he points his RPD at the mutant shellfish ready to fire when needed.

The mutants don't seem to care about their presence just eating up prey without a care. The group reaches the end of the large space and goes into the tunnels to continue through the rocky passageway.

"Okay, we should be nearby a Nazi outpost on the outskirt of their territory. There is another unmarked tunnel we can use but we have to go through the outpost first," Yuri said as they reach a panel which is blocking the way with Artyom helping Yuri push it out of the way.

The gang sees there is a gap with a single rope being the only way to get across the bottomless hole to the other side. "Okay one at a time," Yuri said. "Ladies first," he said.

"Oh so kind of you," Anna goes first and grabs onto the rope swinging across the hole. "Okay Alice, take your time," she lands on the other side to hand it over to Alice.

"Okay, here goes nothing," Alice grabs the rope to swing towards Anna she leaps off onto the ground but slips backwards.

"Alice," Artyom said as she falls towards the hole but Anna grabs her quickly pulling her to safely.

"Thank you, I thought I was a goner," Alice said.

"No problem," Anna said as Artyom and Yuri get across for them to reach the end of the tunnel to see a steel door. They crack it open to be nearby the Nazi outpost with several Nazi soldiers standing guard armed with PP-19s, AK-2012s and Shamblers at the front with mounted machine guns on the top of the makeshift building.

"Tough looking guys over there," Artyom said.

"Yeah, Yuri and Alice you stay here to distract them while we sneak into the outpost and take them out from within," Anna said.

"Okay, be careful," Alice said and she grabs her Bastard carbine ready to fight.

"Missy you ready to take a life?" Yuri asked.

"Like I have a choice; my daddy said this 'Down here is either killed or be killed'," she said as she cocks her gun.

"Your right, let's get our friends some cover," Yuri sticks his gun out and puts a bullet in his head with the Reich soldiers training their guns on the pair. "Alice, here we go," Yuri said as bullets pass between them with Artyom and Anna sneaking the outpost.

Artyom puts a suppressor on his AK-74M rifle with Anna having her AS-Val out. "Come on, there should be a generator around here powering the building," Anna said as they sneak around with Alice and Yuri trading fire dropping some Nazis onto the dirty tunnel floor.

"Nice shot," Yuri praised the little teenager.

"Thanks," Alice put some rounds into a Nazi with blood painting the back of the building's walls.

Anna and Artyom are behind some crates to see four in front of them in the kitchen area. Both split to set themselves up in different sections of the room with Anna hanging in the back. The four separate with their backs turn to each other with them taking quiet shots putting down the two.

Anna takes the other two out with two more coming in to check the noise of the bodies dropping. Artyom pops them in the head for them to move forward with several more Nazis trying to overwhelm Alice and Yuri but they manage to hold them back.

"Oh shit," Yuri said as twin Nazi tank troopers clad with heavy armor and armed with PKM GPMGs.

"You idiots flush them out," the commander said as they toss grenades at the two.

"Get out of the way," Yuri grabs Alice to jump away from the blast to go further back with the two Tank troopers firing a stream of bullets. They both get behind a large rock to check Alice, "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah but a bit shaken up," Alice said as Artyom and Anna find the generator.

"Guys, I hope you're found what you are looking for?" Yuri said on the radio.

"Yeah, we found the generator preparing to overload it," Artyom crank up the power as it begins to overheat.

"Let's get the hell out of here," Anna said as they rush out of the other side. "Guys, ready to watch some fireworks," she said on the radio as they get behind some boulders.

The generator overloads and blows up the building scattering debris crushing Nazis in their path. "Fireworks indeed," Yuri said as he and Alice meet with Artyom and Anna through the building's rubble.

"You guys okay?" Alice asked sounding worried.

"Perfectly, so how was your fight with the Nazis Alice? Did you panic?" Artyom asked.

"I did fine, I did what I have to do," Alice said.

"She is a little trooper. I don't mind seeing her with the Rangers," Yuri said.

"Well, let's get going," Anna said as they head off down the tunnel leaving the Nazis behind.

"There should be a Stalker hideout in the next area we can go in. We can rest there for a bit to catch our breath," Yuri goes to the unmarked path to see it's blocked by debris.

He moves some out of the way to allowing them to enter as he puts some back in their place. They turn on their lights with Yuri taking out his lighter to light up a torch. "I can use a breather," Alice said.

They go into a large area where there is a makeshift building with a pool of water in the far corner. "If you want, you can take a dip in the pool which is a hot spring. Trust me it's safe," Yuri said as he goes into the building to sit in his chair to see a bunch of new ammo and supplies drop here. "Well I be damn, she came by," Yuri said having a smile across his worn face.

Later on, Artyom strips down to his boxers and drips into the water with his body getting a wave of warmth. "That hits the spot," Artyom thought with his mind wandering about his old friends. "I wonder where Khan went after the Battle of D6?" he pondered as he hears something to turn around to see Anna stripping out of her clothings.

"Is the water enjoyable?" Anna asked putting away her coat and blouse on the side.

"What are you doing?" Artyom questioned not expecting this with his face flushing at the pleasant sight.

"Don't fret, it's just you and me sharing a nice warm bath together," she takes out her cargo pants leaving her in underwear. "So you like the view rabbit?" she teased.

Artyom thought she looks striking with her black hair untied reaching pass her shoulders, her grey bra and grey panties molding perfectly around her curves like her full 34D breasts and ample bottom and her pretty blue eyes look like they can pierce into his soul. "Very much," he said bluntly as she dips into the pool with a smile on her face.

"I knew you would like it, only you can see me like this," Anna said as he looks at his own body which is quite trim and tall only clad in black boxers. "Artyom, you're so handsome," she thought with her mind swimming with fondness as she likes his scent taken comfort in it.

"Hey Anna; do you remember my friend Khan?" Artyom asked.

"Yeah, the old man; why?" she said.

"I never been able to contact him or find him anywhere, he did say before he left he wanted to tag along with the Dark Ones, I wonder how he is doing," he said.

"It's funny, I thought he was a crazy old man shouting nonsense about the Dark Ones but he and you were right about them the whole time," she said as she continued. "In hindsight I sounded no better than the Nazis when I said I wanted to nuke them myself. Makes me sound like a real bitch huh," she said with him holding her hand.

"It's okay, I thought at one point I needed to destroy them out of fear but we both know better now," Artyom said as she gets closer to him to lay her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, they saved the rangers, my father, you and the rest of the Metro. We own them our live and yet sadly barely anyone would know about it," Anna said holding his hand not wanting to let go.

"You and I can keep their memory alive," Artyom said.

"Yeah, we will," Anna said. "Well, I'm done with my soaking," Anna steps out of pool with Artyom looking at her back. "I'll dry off my undies, I'll be back and enjoy the 'scene' in the meantime," Anna takes her clothes with her to dry off with Artyom liking the sights of her nicely plump rear.

"Such a tease," he said as he begins to get out going to dry off himself.

Soon both got back into their clothings nice and dry with them meeting with Yuri in the building with Alice near him. "Who put that there?" Anna asked.

"My old partner, she tends to come here to drop supplies and relax at the hot spring of course," Yuri said. "Stock up on ammo," Yuri said.

"So who is this person to you like a girlfriend or something?" Alice asked.

"No, she is my partner who is a fellow Stalker," Yuri grabs more drum magazines for his RPD as they ready their next trip. "You two enjoy the pool?" Yuri said.

"Yes, it was relaxing," Artyom said.

"I bet, you two looked like your bonding over there," Yuri said.

"Yeah, we were enjoying each other's company," Artyom said smiling at Anna with her doing the same.

"Good, you need that trust to survive out here. Seen too many people stabbing each other in the back," Yuri said as they go out of the area. "Watch it guys, we are still in Nazi territory. We are right nearby Krasnopresnenskaya. We need to go through the Nazi station base, we are home free for Hanza terrain," Yuri said.

They exit out of the tunnel to be within the tunnel seeing the airlock but something is amiss. "Strange the airlock has been cracked up," Artyom said as the gate has taken massive damage.

"It was from a Red strike they use lots of explosives to try and destroy the gate. They almost succeed," Anna said as they all roars from the station.

"Not good," Alice said.

"Ditto that," Yuri said as Artyom switches to his Saiga shotgun for them to enter through the crack portions of the gate to hear even more screams.

"That sounds like those blasted Nosalis. I really hate those things," Artyom said as they see the station is in disarray with multiple Nazi soldiers lying dead on the ground.

"Most likely yeah," Alice said pulling out her Bastard carbine with Anna checking her AS Val with them searching the area for anything suspicious.

Artyom looks at a radio where the station issued a distress beacon. "Guys, we need to move fast. They are calling in reinforcements," Artyom said.

"Well, we better fight our way through Nazis and mutants alike to reach Hanza," Yuri said as everyone nodded for they go through the station to see the destruction that mutants caused.

They go up to a door to turn the wheel to open it with a Nosalis popping out at Artyom. The creature knocks the gun out of his hands pushing him onto the ground with Alice blasting it with machine gun fire getting it off of him.

"Thanks," he said to go to his Saiga but it broke in half when it hit the wall from the beast's fierce punch.

"No problem, Artyom," Alice said as they see more eating the corpses of the dead soldiers.

They spread a wave of bullets to take down the animals for them to head forward. They go another doorway to see some Nazi soldiers, "Some are still alive." Anna got noticed for them to take cover behind some metal crates with the remaining Nazis fighting back.

"We don't have time for this," Yuri said as he tosses a grenade to break them out of their tight group. Artyom gets some shots into the man's chest putting him down.

Anna quickly made headshots with blood and bits of bone scatter across the floor. They go into the next area where Nazis and Nosalis are fighting each other with the group hanging in the back watching them kill each other.

"We should sneak through this when they are all distracted," Artyom said.

"Good thinking," Yuri said as both Anna and Alice agreed for them go up the stairs to be above the action with a Nosalis pouncing on a Nazi crushing his head with a strong punch from its limb. A Nazi shoot blasts of flames from his Saiga 12 setting the monster on fire.

"We can't die like bitches to these monsters. For the Reich," the troopers are deeply engaged with the enemy. Yuri saw the chance to light up grenades on the side falling onto the floor. The explosives take out chucks of bad guys human or monster with bursts of blood painting the floor.

"Better take advantage of the events at hand," Yuri said leaving the enemies piles of flesh and bone. They go into another area seeing the airlock just across them that will take them to Hanza territory.

Artyom gets sneak attack by a Nosalis as it swings its arm at him sending him flying across the room. He lands into one of the holes the monster's made and slides down it. "Artyom, are you okay?" Anna asked on the radio sounding worried.

"Yeah, I'm okay," he replied.

"You stay put, I'm coming for you," Anna said.

"No, just keep going to the Hanza station. I'll catch up," Artyom said on the radio as Anna didn't want to leave behind again like she did on their first mission together unable to save him from the Nazi Stalkers.

"Okay, you better not get killed," Anna said as they go open the airlock.

Artyom gets himself up to find his AK rifle is missing on his person. He spots it a few feet from him as he tries to reach it but the stone wall bursts with a Nosalis Rhino appearing roaring at Artyom.

"Big Momma, great," Artyom runs away from the beast with the creature giving chase slamming through anything in its wake. The only thing he has is his PMM pistol which isn't strong enough to damage its thick hide. He checks his pouches to see he has sticky grenades, "That should do."

Artyom sees a door which leads to the Nazi station's warehouse as he quickly closes the door behind to set up two claymores preparing his trap. The monster busts through the door to blindly charge at Artyom with the claymore mines making their mark causing some severe damage.

The large female is stunned as Artyom tosses 4 sticky grenades at the Rhino. They contact and release vicious explosions blowing off heaps of flesh off the beast. He grabs a fully loaded Scrambler off the rack of the wall to start shooting at the monster with Dragon's Breath peppering her with fire shells.

The female's flesh is roasting from the incendiary shells until it falls over dead from her injuries. "Another one gone," Artyom thought tossing aside the shotgun. He turns around to hear noises from the door for him to draw his pistol. "Set the charge on the door," the Nazi said. "There breaching the door," Artyom said as the door explodes with heavily armed Nazi commandos pouring through the entrance. "Gas the place," the commander ordered as the troopers tosses canisters for Artyom tries to equip his mask but it's nothing to be found. The gas pouring out of the grenades is making Artyom numb unable to move for he falls onto the ground, "Shit, I must have loss it in the caves when I was being chased." He shortly becomes unconscious from the gas with the Nazi grinning at their capture. Anna and the others got to the other side at the edge of the Hanza station of Krasnopresnenskaya. "Artyom should be behind us," Anna takes out her radio to contact Artyom. "Artyom, can you read me?" she said as there is nothing but static. "Artyom please, can you hear me?" she said with a softer tone. "Oh how sweet, I bet you're his girlfriend," a creepy man said on the radio. "What the fuck did you do to Artyom?" Anna demanded. "Don't worry; the savoir of the Metro will have a nice comfy chair in our nice little day camp," the man cuts off the radio with Anna having a horrified face. "Guys, the Nazis kidnapped Artyom," Anna feeling terrible about these turn of events. "Look we must go into the station and think about this," Yuri said. "Artyom, I'm not leaving you behind again," Anna thought as her mind is already set to go rescue Artyom from the Nazis. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Breaking the Jailbird

Within the Hanza station, Anna is at the vendor to check out their weapons. "So girlie, what fancies you?" The male vendor asked as she sells her SVD rifle for ammo and a PK-A Reflex Sight for her As Val along with a silenced Revolver.

"Thank you," Anna said as she goes back to Yuri. "You watch over Alice while I go search for Artyom," she said.

"Alright but one question, how are you going to find him?" Yuri asked.

"I have connections in the Order. They can help me find Artyom, just stay put and keep Alice safe," Anna goes off to go find a radio to contact Polis for info.

Anna goes to the guard station where they have a radio station. "Identify yourself?" the guard ordered as she shows her dog tags to show she is a Ranger. "Sorry, come inside," he lets her in as she grabs a radio to contact Polis.

"Hello is there anyone in Polis? This is Ranger Anna, I need aid?" Anna requested.

"Gee Anna, you ruined my nap," Uhlman's voice appeared on the radio.

"Uhlman, I need to know about the Nazi camps?" she asked.

"Why, are you taking a nice stroll over there?" Uhlman said.

"Artyom is captured by them," Anna said as Uhlman starts laughing.

"Really again, this is like the fifth time this month he was captured or in some sticky situation," Uhlman said.

"Be serious, he is in danger," Anna urged.

"Well we got reports that the Nazis have been secretly expanding beyond their borders for the past 5 years building bases and taking over empty stations turning them into cities. The more recent camp is set up in the station of Tsvetnoy Bulvar which is nearby from your signal," Uhlman said. "I'll meet you there, that area is deep within Nazi territory," he said as he takes an AKS-74U carbine with him. "Gee it's like my second job trying to save Artyom," Uhlman thought as he goes meet Anna.

Anna turns off the radio with a frown on her face. "Be careful, I'm coming to get you out," Anna thought as she goes off to meet with Uhlman.

Meanwhile Artyom is in a cell waiting for his execution with a man waking up on the top bunk bed. "Well, Artyom it's been awhile," a male voice said which Artyom is very familiar with.

"Bourbon, now I'm dreaming of dead people," Artyom muttered.

"Trust me kid, you are not crazy," the older face shows his face to land beside his younger friend.

"Bourbon, oh it's good to see you in this hellhole," Artyom said. "How did you survive, I saw you get shot," he said.

"You think a little weak ass bullet is going to put me down," he said. "Yeah, I heard all kinds of things about you. Oh great savoir," Bourbon joked as he pats him on the back.

"So why are you here?" Artyom asked.

"Well I was banging this beautiful woman with a large killer rack like E cups right. I got caught with her by the guards and they send me here," he said.

"Why?" Artyom asked.

"Because she so happen to be the Fuhrer's own daughter," Bourbon said as Artyom's mouth widen.

"Really?" he asked in disbelieve.

"Yeah, her breasts were genetic perfection indeed," he said still thinking about the amount of bounce to her step. "So you have an eye on a lady?" he asked.

"Well there is a woman I'm fond of. Her name is Anna," Artyom said as they need to pass the time.

"So how did you meet her?" Bourbon asked wanting to catch up with his young friend.

"Well, I met her on my first mission as a Ranger. I admit she was a pain in the ass at first but we did warm up to each other. Also she is quite beautiful especially with her sharp blue eyes," Artyom said.

"So she is a ranger like you?" he asked.

"Yeah, she is quite deadly with her accuracy and a sniper rifle; she is the best of the Ranger's Sniper Corp," he said.

"So you have yourself a blue eyed rose. Sounds like a catch; it would be a waste to not meet back with her again," Bourbon said.

"What do you mean?" Artyom asked.

"Well kids, we are going to bust out of this shithole," Bourbon said.

Meanwhile Anna is in the tunnel waiting for Uhlman with him coming along on a railcar. "All board the Uhlman express next stop shitty Nazi prison camp," he joked as Anna jumps onto the car.

"Just go and drive," Anna said.

"Gee don't get your panties in a twist," Uhlman said. "So; you and Artyom as partner again huh?' he said.

"Yeah it's been great," Anna said.

"Man Artyom is like the princess from that old game right. He keeps getting capture always ends up saving his ass time and time again," Uhlman said.

"Yeah he does have a habit of that," Anna said chuckles at that. "It's cute in a bumbling kind of way," Anna said.

"Well, we should be able to reach the camp within the hour. It's crazy with the Nazis expanding like this," Uhlman said.

"I know, reports say that they have taken control of the upper stations of lines 2 and 7," Anna said.

"Polis and Hanza are preparing for the worse. Let's hope the Nazi don't find their own D6 or else we would be screwed," Uhlman said.

"Yeah," Anna said as they blaze on the rails to heads for Nazi held tunnels.

Back with Artyom and Bourbon back in their cells for the two the door's silt is closed and hearing no guards outside on the halls. "Good, how do we get out of here," Artyom asked.

"Well, this section of wall has been weaken," Bourbon tears off a busted pipe and uses it to hit the weak stone wall until it collapses showing a hole big enough to fit through. "Let's climb out of here," Bourbon said as he goes through the hole with Artyom not far behind.

They go up rusted iron rods and pipes to see an empty abyss below with ascending upwards to see a ladder right nearby. They jump onto the ladder to be on the platform to see a row of pipes.

"Easy does it," Bourbon leaps onto the pipes with Artyom following behind to grab the edge almost falling off. "Hold on," he drags him on the pipes.

"Thanks," Artyom said as they travel along until they see a door with a guard nearby. Bourbon drops from above and strikes the guard in the head with the pipe cracking open his skull. They go through the door and head into the prison armory.

"Okay Artyom choose which weapon that you fancy and let's bust out of here," Bourbon said as he picks up an AKS-74U carbine.

Artyom grabs a PP-19 Bizon SMG that has the infamous 64 round helical magazine along with a red dot sight mounted on it. "That is a lot of rounds," he said as he grabs a few magazines to put in his new backpack.

"Now, we should unlock the gates to everyone's cells to distract the guards while we escape," Bourbon said as they both go out of the armory and head for the master control room for the whole prison building of the camp.

They go through the tight corridor with two guards far off for they are within the shadows. They have not been noticed by them for they go into the next room. "Just like old times," the two enter through the next room to see a few guards armed with double barreled shotguns and AKS-74Us.

"We should take them out one at a time," Artyom said.

"Now you're thinking," Bourbon said as they split up with Artyom behind a crate to see a guard right around the corner.

He makes a whistle to lure the guard towards him. The guard heads towards the source of the noise as Artyom grabs him and snaps his neck.

Bourbon goes up and puts his hand the guard's mouth to stab his throat. Artyom gets a crate to make a sound to bring the guard over to him. He grips him and slices his neck for they enter into the command center.

Artyom set off the switch with all the cells opening up with a riot taking place soon after. "Let's get out of here," Bourbon said.

Back with Anna and Uhlman are stopping by the airlock of the Nazi station to see it's strangely opened up. "Wait a minute, why is this gate open?" Anna wondered as the two rangers enter through the gate to see several Nazi guards to get behind cover.

"Intruders, get them," the Nazi guards fire on their position.

"Man, you keep dragging me into these situations," Uhlman said as he tosses a grenade into a group of soldiers to see flying bits of flesh and bone across the floor.

Anna stabs an incoming Nazi with her shooting back with the two getting into the entrance of the camp with them hearing the alarms going off. "It's getting insane, we need to grab Artyom and get out of the crossfire," she said.

They go into a multi line rail area with prisoners and guards fighting each other. "This is crazy, a fucking prison break. Very weird, these Nazi camps are usually well guarded not to let this happen," Uhlman said.

Then two Nazi Tank troopers bust through the doors and unleash a fast fury of bullets to tear through the prisoners. "Gee, more these guys," she thought as she tosses a sticky grenade onto tank blowing off sections of his armored suit.

The soldier moves his PKM machine gun and fires a stream of lead down range with Anna going onto the left side of the area to draw the enemy away. Uhlman gets a clear shot for he fires his carbine to punch into the exposed area of the tank trooper putting him down. He tosses two sticky grenades onto the left leg of the last trooper with the twin blasts blowing off his limb.

Anna shoves a dagger into his neck with blood gushing out of the slit. "Let's get him out of here," Anna and Uhlman go deeper into prison complex.

Elsewhere Artyom and Bourbon are in a large cell block with prisoners killing off the guards armed with AEK-971s and AK-74Ms. "Hey I'll cover you," Bourbon said as Artyom goes off to get behind a crate with the older man providing cover fire drawing the prisoners' attention.

Artyom spreads a wave of bullets to take out several thugs at once as Bourbon takes a few more with headshots. Another thug tries hitting Artyom with the butt of his rifle as he blocks his blow and knocks the rifle out of his hands. He reacts with a knife to the prisoner's throat with blood spilling on the ground.

"We are almost there," Artyom said as he sees two familiar faces coming his way.

"Artyom," Anna said with a wave of relief going through her body.

She goes in to give him a hug. "Good to see you here, saving my ass again," Artyom said to Uhlman.

"Every freaking time," Uhlman said as they go back through the carnage and exit the broken airlock.

"Who's this guy?" Anna asked looking at Bourbon.

"He is an old friend, I learned from him to how to survive in the Metro," Artyom said.

"You're right, she is quite pretty," Bourbon said.

"What did you say about me?" Anna asked Artyom with a stern look on her face.

"He says you have the most beautiful eyes, I'm being honest," Bourbon said as Anna has rosy cheeks on her face.

"Wow, you really think so," Anna said.

"Of course, it's one of your best traits," Artyom flirted as she has a smirk.

"I'll keep that in mind," she said as they rush back to go to the gate of the Hanza city.

"Well my young friend, I should get going," Bourbon said as he heads off.

"Wait, you want to come with us?" Artyom asked as the older man pats his shoulder.

"Hey you don't need me anymore, you got it all handled. I'll be around so meet me soon; I'm staying in this city for awhile. Catch you later," Bourbon goes off as Uhlman goes off as well.

"Well I better get back to my post or my superiors will bitch me to no end," Uhlman said as Anna and Artyom goes back to Yuri and Alice to continue their mission.


End file.
